Twilight Fanfiction
by xNatarax
Summary: The girl Edward was staring at seemed terrified. She had gone pale when she saw his eyes. Almost as pale as he was...
1. Chapter 1

**(I do NOT own Twilight or the characters.) Note to readers: I've never read Twilight or seen the movie, so if I make some minor errors please try to excuse them.**

Cchhhhunk. Thunk. Bang. The car pulled to a stop. Bella sighed and put her head in her hands. She ran her fingers through her brown hair, wondering what else went wrong. First her jerk dad had told her they'd be going up north for some "father-daughter fun", and now the car was messing up. First off no self respecting sixteen-year-old went on "father-daughter fun trips." Second, Bella was sure the car was older than her, which was not even funny.

Charlie, her father, groaned and got out of the car. He flipped up the hood. "Something's wrong here but I'm not sure what... sit tight Bella. This could take a bit." He bent over and started messing around, trying to fix the old car. Bella undid her seatbelt for some stretching room. She scanned the road around her. It was pretty much deserted. To her left there was a large farm, with crops growing. And to her right there was a forest.  
She heard a rustling from behind a bush that was no farther than three metres away from the car. She jumped a bit and her heartbeat sped up. 'It's just a rabbit or something.. calm down, jeez...' Bella muttered to herself. But suddenly, she saw a pair of eyes staring into hers from behind the bush.

(Edwards POV, btw.)The girl Edward was staring at seemed terrified. She had gone pale when she saw his eyes. Almost as pale as he was... he chuckled. But he decided that it'd be better to make his presence unknown for now. He didn't want her to freak out just yet. He wanted to be able to talk to this girl without her running away. Something oddly drew him to her. Besides, there were much stranger things about him that she'd find out, anyways.

(Bella's POV) Bella calmed down a little. The eyes had disappeared. It was probably her imagination the whole time. She was such a fool. But suddenly there was a large CLANK! and the car's engine started up again. "I fixed it!!" yelled a muffled voice from the front of the car. "I can tell.." Bella yelled back. Her father climbed back into the car, wiped some soot off of his shirt and continued down the dreary, never-ending road.

(Edward's POV) Edward watched, completely still, as the car moved away into the distance. He had wanted to talk to the girl, but he stayed calm. He wouldn't have to worry.. he'd see her again. He stood up from behind the bush and walked back to a car which was parked a bit farther into the forest. He hopped in and drove onto the road, speeding up so he could follow the car he'd seen the girl in.

(Bella's POV)  
"How much LONGER? You said we'd be going 'a little ways farther', not halfway across the globe.." Bella said to her father, exasperated. "Come on now, it'll only be about ten more minutes... in fact, it might be less.. I see the very beginning of the camping area now!" he said excitedly. Bella sighed and crossed her legs, although she was somewhat interested. She stared out the window, watching a once small area grow larger as they progressed closer towards it. Finally, her father pulled the car onto a patch of grass, that had a sign beside it, labeled "CAMPER PARKING."

Bella got out and stretched her legs a little, with a small walk around the campgrounds. There were five small cabins for people who didn't want to get TOO into the camping part. There were also five tent areas, where unfortunately Bella and her father would be camping. Each area had a sign in front of it, most likely with the last names of the campers written on it. Bella walked by each slowly, reading the names. McDallen, Greenough, Cullen, Swan. Here was their spot. She went back to the parking area and started getting out their luggage. She and her father brought all the luggage back to their tent area. There was a small sheltered area where their clothing and other things could go. "Bella, you can have another little look around while I set up the tent." said her father. "Alright." she said, and turned to explore the area for a second time.

After a short walk Bella could see a sparkling lake. She walked out onto the cliff that stretched out slightly over the lake. The sun had begun to set. She checked her watch - nearly 4 PM. To her left was the rest of the forest, and to her right was the campsite. She decided to walk a little farther towards the forest before she went back to check on her dad.

As Bella neared the forest, she saw them from behind another bush - the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella gasped and jumped back, tripping on a rock and falling. "Wait." said a male's voice. The eyes slowly moved upward until Bella realized whoever it was was now standing up. She was terrified. What was the boy going to do to her? She crawled backward, trying to get away, when suddenly the boy emerged from behind the bushes. "I'm sorry I scared you. You don't need to be afraid. Here, let me help you up." He held out a rather pale hand. She stared at it and gulped. "Well?" he repeated, stretching his hand out further. She grabbed it, yelped and let go almost immediately. "Y-y-your hand.. it's FREEZING!" She said, staring wide-eyed at the mysterious boy. He sighed. "Sorry.. just give me your hand." He stated, slightly agitated. She grabbed it and flinched slightly, but held on as he pulled her up.

"Thanks.." she said. He didn't answer, but nodded. She gave him a kind of half-smile, turned her back, and began walking to the campsite. She felt eyes on her back. "My name is Isabella Swan. Just call me Bella." She waited for a response. "Edward Cullen." Cullen? He was camping here! She turned around. "You're camping here too?" she asked, although she knew the answer. "Yes." He said. "Oh." it went silent. "I... I'll see you tomorrow, or later or something, then?" she said. "Sure," was the reply. Bella turned around, smiled, and headed back to the campsite.

Bella couldn't sleep that night. It was two in the morning and she was still thinking about the strange boy. What was his name? Edward. Edward Cullen, yes that was it. It wasn't the nicest of names but she still liked it. Maybe the reason she couldn't sleep was because she was too busy thinking about him. She could hear her father snoring away in his separate tent. She rolled her eyes. Maybe THAT was the reason she couldn't sleep. Then her heartbeat quickened a little as she heard a whisper outside the tent.

"Bella.. are you awake? It's Edward." Bella sat up. "Edward???" she said loudly. A snort came from the other tent. "Shhhhh. Come outside, I've got something to show you," Edward whispered back. "Alright.." Bella threw a sweater on over her PJ's and came outside. "Come on!" He said, grabbing her hand, and he pulled her as they ran towards the cliff leaning out over the lake. "Woa.." she said. The lake was now glittering in the moonlight. It was so pretty. He looked at her and chuckled. "I thought you would like it. Sorry if this seems strange, we barely know each other.." "It's alright. So, what's the name of this lake-AAHHH!!!" She had misplaced her foot and slipped off the edge of the cliff..

Bella was falling, falling, falling. She felt numb. And embarassed. How clumsy and dumb was she? But she had more important thoughts to worry about. Would she hit the rocks and die? Or would... SPLASH. She had no time to finish her thought before she was engulfed in icy water. She shrieked, not expecting the freezing water in spring. A splash beside her made her scream again, and she grabbed onto the closest rocks. She was preparing herself for the worst when..

..a head popped up above the water - it was Edward. "You scared me!!" Bella yelled at Edward, even though she was now laughing. "Do you want me to help you or what?" he replied, laughing as well. "I guess.." she replied. There was a slight pause. "Uh... how DO we get out anyways? The cliff is really steep..." Bella said, worrying. "Grab onto me, as if I'm giving you a piggy back. You'll see." Edward replied. There was a pause, then Bella did what he said.

Her stomach lurched as Edward jumped onto the side of cliff and climbed up, holding both his and her weight, until they were at the top. "H-h-how...." Bella stuttered.

Edward's POV) "It's nothing. I didn't do anything. In fact, you're just dreaming. In a couple hours you're gonna wake up. Alright?" he said, turning to head back towards camp. He regretted doing what he just did, climbing up like that. But how else was he going to get them out of there? He shook his head. "No... that isn't true! Tell me!" demanded Bella.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." He replied and hurried back to camp, leaving Bella behind. (Bella's POV) What was with him? He suddenly started acting strange and got all defensive. He was probably some sort of weird superhuman thing. She went back to her tent and decided to look it up on her laptop.

She went and searched "people with super strength" and got a lot of results. One was a Fairy Tale website, but she wanted to know about the real thing. She looked through many other Fairy Tale websites until she found an apparently real website. It was talking about how if there were real werewolves, they would have super strength. It also mentioned how vampires, too, would have super strength and other qualities. Edward hadn't turned into a crazy werewolf and it was deep in the night. Was this website lying, or was he possibly... a vampire?


	3. Chapter 3

When Bella woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was go and wait outside Edward's tent. It only took about ten minutes before he came out. Bella smiled at him, thinking, 'I'll ask him in a bit. I don't want him to get angry right now.' He smiled back."Do you want to go to that cliff? I bet the sun is shining brightly up there." Bella asked. She knew that vampires hated bright sunlight."Uh... no thanks, my eyes are... strange, and bright sunlight hurts them." Edward replied, the smile fading a little."Are you sure? I don't mean to look directly at it or anything.." Bella asked."Yes, I'm sure. Now let's go somewhere else." Edward said."No.. you lied. That's not why you can't be in the sunlight." Bella tensed up. "Why then.""It's because you're a vampire."

There was complete silence for what seemed like , Edward grabbed Bella and pulled her into the forest. He looked at her. "Don't ever say that loudly in public again. Yes, it's true. You're right. Happy? But don't you ever tell anyone." he said, almost yelling."Why's it so important that I don't? And why are you talking to me like that? In fact, maybe I should tell EVERYONE that you're a VAMPIRE. Every single person I see. You lied to me! Why didn't you just tell me in the first place that you were one?""Because not every single person on the planet is someone you can trust. I don't even know if I want to trust you now. People were outside, and you said that loudly." Edward started walking away a little bit. "By the way, if my family found out you told people about us being vampires.. you don't want to know. And because there are tons and tons of people on Earth who would kill a vampire, or do anything to get proof of one, I think I need to get out of here and fast. And people saw you with me. The second person they would target is YOU. So unless you wanna be threatened with knives and other stuff in the future, I suggest you come with me."

( A Couple Hours Later)

It was late in the afternoon, and Bella had managed to pack up some stuff and throw it into a bag. Her father had been out fishing so he hadn't seen her. But he would be back in a couple minutes so Bella had to hurry. She stuffed one last thing into her bag and stood up, heading over to Edward."Why do we have to do this, if you aren't even sure that people will come after you?" Bella asked."Trust me.. there are people that WILL come after me. They're all over." Edward replied. "Now come on, we have to get a little farther away from here before people realize we're gone. Your dad has the car, he'd easily be able to catch up to us, and in a bit he'll realize you and I have disappeared. So let's move." Edward said, beginning to walk off."Are you SURE it's not safe to just stay here?" Bella replied nervously."Yes I'm sure, now come on." Edward replied while walking away, slightly annoyed. Bella hurried to catch up to him. "So uhh, just how far are you expecting us to go?" Bella asked."Just over that." Edward was pointing to a forest which lead to a massive mountain.


End file.
